


rise up, my aching bones

by violasarecool



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Poetry, Qunari, Tal-Vashoth, Vashoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: a poem for the tal-/vashoth struggling to get up again
Kudos: 1





	rise up, my aching bones

on the days when my horns bow my head with their weight,  
and my arms, full of lead, raise my sword far too late;  
when the ache in my bones drags me down to my knees,  
and a voice calls me home from beyond roiling seas;  
though each sour gasp of breath feels it might be my last  
i will not burden death with the strains of my past.  
i will plant all my spite like a flag in the dirt;  
though my soul steeps in night, i will not be my hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine this as being written by kaariss, but elements of it apply to all tal-vashoth, or even vashoth.
> 
> i'll probably set it in a fic where kaariss talks about it, eventually, but for now it can stand on its own.


End file.
